aku tanya mengapa
by kindovvf
Summary: "Kenapa berhenti kuliah?"


ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **breathe-lee hi**.

* * *

"Kenapa berhenti kuliah?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar di antara bunyi khas mesin kasir mencetak struk pembelian. Sheba tidak terkejut, sama sekali tidak, karena di detik dia melihat Solomon memasuki toko buku dan pandangan mereka bertemu untuk momen sedetik yang terasa seperti setahun, Sheba langsung dapat melihat ribuan pertanyaan berenang-renang di bola mata Solomon.

"Bukan berhenti," Sheba mengulurkan kembalian bersama struk dengan dua tangan. Solomon menerimanya, jari mereka bersentuhan namun Sheba segera menarik diri. "Hanya menunda sebentar."

Solomon tidak memasukkan kembalian ke dompet. Alih-alih, dia cemplungkan asal-asalan saja ke tas kertas berisi tiga buku yang dia beli. "Kenapa?"

Solomon selalu menjadi orang yang perhatian, namun dengan cara yang tidak menyinggung. Kau tahu dia memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajahmu; keenggananmu menceritakan sesuatu; tekadmu menyembunyikan rahasia rapat-rapat; yang mana Solomon tidak mendesak untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi kautahu sorot matanya menghangat oleh rasa simpati yang tulus, membuatmu tanpa sadar ingin memuntahkan masalah-masalah yang membebani bahu, yang menahanmu melangkah jauh.

Sheba berusaha lari dari tatapan Solomon yang seperti itu. Dia melirik ke sebelah kiri, pada orang-orang yang menunduk membaca sinopsis di belakang buku-buku, jauh di antara rak-rak kayu sana. Beberapa dari mereka asyik mencoba tinta pulpen. Beberapa dari mereka memilih dan mengembalikan notes ke _display_ ; pilih lalu kembalikan, pilih lalu kembalikan. Seorang anak sekolah dasar mengacungkan satu pak buku tulis ke depan muka seorang perempuan yang sepertinya adalah ibunya, dan ibunya mengangguk, dan anak itu memasukkan satu pak buku tulis itu ke keranjang belanja sebelum lari ke bagian buku anak.

Sheba mengerti perasaan betah membolak-balik tumpukan buku demi membaca sinopsis singkat di bagian belakang, walau pada akhirnya dia tidak membeli satu pun. Sheba mengerti kebimbangan mendadak saat berusaha memutuskan antara notes polos dan bergaris. Sheba masih ingat betapa senangnya ketika ibunya mengajak dia ke toko buku untuk pertama kali dan membolehkan Sheba memilih koleksi dongeng populer. Sheba seolah melihat dia dan ibunya di antara orang-orang itu: dia menarik-narik tangan ibu dengan tak sabar, sementara ibu mengikuti dengan kesabaran tanpa batas. Dia bukan orang paling gemar membaca sedunia, tapi toko buku adalah salah satu memori terkuat yang Sheba miliki tentang ibunya.

Dia menelan ludah. Pembeli terdekat dengan kasir masih sibuk menyusurkan jari di antara deretan buku, kentara sekali sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Oh, ayolah, Sheba tanpa sadar membasahi bibir dengan sedikit gugup. Siapa pun kumohon datang, selamatkan aku dari situasi ini.

Solomon pasti menyadari keengganan Sheba, karena pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Sheba, membuat pertimbangan cepat, dan mengangguk maklum. Sheba tidak paham apa yang Solomon pikirkan atau bagaimana Solomon selalu bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya tanpa repot-repot bertanya. Apakah Solomon memang sepengertian itu, atau Sheba saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak?

"Jam berapa kau selesai shift?" tanya Solomon, kali ini lebih lembut, seolah dia ingin Sheba tahu dia tidak kemari untuk membombardir dengan pertanyaan. Dan memang tidak. "Nanti kuantar pulang."

Sheba menendang kuat-kuat perasaan tersentuh yang mendadak menjangkitinya. _Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bisa kelepasan menceritakan semuanya._ "Uh. Jam lima. Tidak perlu."

Duh, bodoh sekali. Seharusnya dia tidak usah menyebutkan pukul berapa. Solomon pasti akan datang, tidak peduli seberapa ngotot Sheba berkata tidak. Habis sudah.

"Jam lima," Solomon mengingat-ingat apakah dia akan sibuk pada jam tersebut, dan lega ketika jawabannya adalah tidak. "Baiklah."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu," Sheba menukas cepat. Terlalu cepat. "Itu ... tidak perlu sama sekali."

 _Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Berhentilah bersikap baik._

"Izinkan aku menemanimu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Seorang pembeli melangkah mendekati kasir. Sheba melihatnya dengan ujung mata bersamaan Solomon melakukan hal yang sama. Sheba tahu tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Aku tahu. Kita hanya lama tidak bertemu."

"Solomon," Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membuat Solomon mundur. Terjebak dalam percakapan yang paling ingin dia hindari membuatnya pusing. "Aku tidak yakin aku ingin menceritakan apapun. Itu hal terakhir yang ingin kulakulan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah cerita apapun," Solomon bersikeras. "Aku cuma ingin mengobrol, Sheba. Kita bisa mampir ke ... entahlah, mungkin toko roti kesukaanmu? Atau mungkin kau sedang ingin _latte_? Kutraktir."

Pembeli dengan keranjang belanja itu berhenti melangkah, sepertinya menyadari keseriusan percakapan mereka dan tidak ingin mengganggu, namun juga tidak beranjak pergi, memilih menjaga jarak aman tiga meter dari kasir.

"Sheba?" Solomon bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih mendesak. "Oke? Sekali ini saja."

Pembeli tersebut menunduk mengecek jam tangan, tampak berusaha menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya dengan cara halus. Sheba harus kembali bekerja. Dia tahu dia kehabisan waktu.

"Sheba."

"Baiklah." Sheba menyerah, mengiyakan pada akhirnya, tahu bahwa percuma saja melawan permintaan Solomon. Jika dia menolak sekarang, Solomon akan kembali lagi besok. "Jam lima. Jangan terlambat. Dan, aku memegang janji _latte_ -mu."

Solomon tertegun sejenak, mungkin tidak menyangka Sheba akan sungguhan berkata ya, sebelum tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali. "Tentu saja."


End file.
